Birthday Unbashed!
Plot/Summary/Overview Synopisis Tootie wakes up in the morning very miserable, then her parents remind her that it is her birthday in a week. They ask why Tootie was very miserable on her birthday, and she answers that is is because nobody will be there because of Vicky's presence. Then Tootie's parents excitedly tell Tootie that Vicky is sick, and it will be Tootie's very first Vicky-free birthday, then they say "No Vicky, no worries". Of course, Tootie is over-excited and sends out invintations, her parents get party reservations at a mideval-style Chuck-E-Cheese like place called "Fun Palace Pizza and Entertanment". Eventually, Timmy gets his invintation, and at first, he is not very estatic about it, but when he reads that it is Vicky-free, he is excited. At the day of the party, Timmy's parents drop Timmy off at the Fun Palace for the party, when he walks in, he sees lots of games, activities, and play equipment. Tootie's parents come over and greet Timmy. They say, "Welcome to Tootie's very first Vicky-Free Birthday. No Vicky, No worries", and Vicky's Dad puts a shirt on Timmy that said "I H8 Vicky" on it, with a picture of Vicky's head crossed out. Timmy thinks it is the best shirt ever. Timmy meets with Chester and AJ, and Chester says "Welcome to Tootie's very first Vicky-Free Birthday. No Vicky, no worries", and they start to play games, then Tootie wearing a mideval-style princess outfit grabs Timmy and she hugs him and asks him if he would like to go to the ball pit with her. Of course Timmy says no, but Tootie takes him anyway. Timmy was a little humiliated by Tootie loving with him, but was excited that Vicky wasn't there. He then thinks "What Could possibly go wrong?"Tootie's parents were watching them play, but then they suddenly realize that all of the party guests are under their responsibility, and if one of them got hurt, the injuries would be their responsibility. So Tootie's parents start to get really strict about safety, Tootie's mom blocked the ball pit and other activities with caution tape and made rediculious excuses about them being "unsafe". Tootie's dad wraped the all of party guests in bubble wrap and put helmets on their heads. Eventually, it was dinner time, the guests gathered at the table. A waiter dressed like a knight soon brings the pizza, but Tootie's parents take it away. Chester then questions "We aren't having pizza?". Tootie's parents then remind the guests that nutrition is very important, and they ordered liver and onions and soybean curd for dinner instead, which maid the guests really miserable. Timmy talks To Cosmo, Wanda and Poof about the party, and says, "What's a party without pizza?" Wanda tells Timmy that Vicky and Tootie's parents are always worrying about Vicky, but when she isn't around, they worry about other things, such as safety. Then Cosmo told him that he eats liver and onions and soybean curd all the time. Timmy thinks that he is right and tries to make the best of it. So he tries liver and onions and soybean curd, but after his first bite, he was immedeitly grossed out. Suddenly, he said "excuse me" then walked over to the bathroom. Just before he could turn the knob, Tootie's mom stops him and reminds him that he could slip on a wet floor, then she blocks the bathrooms off with caution tape. After this, Timmy decided that he would rather be at a party with Vicky and have access to the activities, than a Vicky-Free party, and have no access to the activities. So Timmy tries to find a place where he can talk to his fairies, but every time when he finds it, Tootie's mom or dad blocks it off with caution tape and says it is "unsafe". Eventually, Timmy manages to quickly say "I wish Vicky wasn't sick and was at the party" as he was running, then Vicky appears there, then Vicky and Tootie's parents and everybody else except Timmy and Tootie scream when they see Vicky and run home like their butts were on fire. Vicky immeditly takes charge and collects all of the caution tape and says it would be a good addition to her caution tape collection, allowing Timmy access to the acctractions. Meanwhile at the party table, Vicky destroys all of Tootie's party stuff including her presents, and Tootie gets very upset. As Timmy is playing an arcade game, he says "ah, just the way I like it when he hears Tootie cry. Then Cosmo (disguised as a joystick) says "I kind of miss the curd", Then Timmy, Wanda and Poof look at him strangely and the it is the end. Category:Fanmade episodes